


Off with their heads

by Jihyped



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyped/pseuds/Jihyped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is jealous of Jimin and Jaebum interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off with their heads

As far as he knew he was being a hypocrite, a huge one for that matter, because yes, he was there also, getting back-hugs and playful smiles like there’s no tomorrow in front of several cameras for everyone to see, so did Tae hyung and much of his other hyungs as well, but when Jimin was the one getting all the attention, beautiful curved eyes and bubbly laugh not directed at him, then for the love of God he was about to murder said friend turned to snake in front of a whole audience.

 

Jungkook exhaled, no he wasn’t, but he thought of it, he might even have seen Jaebum’s head exploding under the weight of his stare. He felt he could control his possessiveness around the other members, he was used to it, in fact too much of Taehyung’s “I’m his best friend so I’m allowed to touch him” and so he did, a lot, or Hoseok hyung with all his “I’m your hope, I’m your angel” all over his own angel made him think hope shouldn’t be the last one to die, but nothing that a few minutes into his meditation-open your third eye before you open someone’s face couldn’t heal, so he was okay with them, but not other groups also, then it was too much to ask from his not so endless patience.

 

And what could he even do, really? Yellow smiles and clutched fists hurt no one but himself and could never change the fact that Jimin was still everyone’s favorite and people would always be surrounding him, gawking over the beautiful person that he was, and there… it was all over now, the treat went to play with someone else and he had his hyung, boyfriend, lover, all to himself now, closing their gap to stand proudly at his side and Jungkook even got that sunshine smile as a gift and was already melting like a goo, jealousy long forgotten in less than a second as a small hand touched his back, reassuring him that, no matter what, Jimin was his.


End file.
